FRIENDS
by KARUIZ
Summary: The best.


F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Joey a handsome, women and food addict. Ross is intelligent, romantic, who loves rachel and he is also monica's brother. Monica is intelligent, has OCD and is a chef. Rachel is beautiful and adorable, she was spoiled and her best friend is Phoebe and Monica. Phoebe is sweet, sarcastic to death, with a big heart and good soul. Chandler has an amazing sense of humor, sarcastic to death, loves snacks and is Ross's best friend.

{It's Joeys birthday and Phoebe wants to give him the perfect gift}

Sitting in their usual place, the coffee shop of New York. The group started to stare at each other and started singing Happy Birthday.

Raising his hands in the air with a slightly face of confusion and happiness, Joey said.

Joey : " I can not believe I'm turning 30 today… God we had a deal."

Chandler : " Should we know your deal."

Joey : " Well I was not supposed to turn 30, just 29 over and over again."

Phoebe : " Oh Oh Oh can I have the same deal."

Everyone looked at Phoebe as she did not remember, she was the actual oldest in the group.

Joey : " If you can make him listen to you…. Please tell him that our deal is off."

Now everyone looked at Joey as how in the world could he be so dumb.

Monica : " But Joey why are you so mad about this."

Rachel : " Yeah, is not like you're turning forty. "

Joey : " Woman please… don't give him more ideas. "

Ross : " Anyways what do you want for your birthday?. "

Joey : " I want to be young again. "

Joey said with an irritated and miserable face, as he raised his hands to ask for his check.

Chandler : " Oh Joey, you are still a young...kind of….grandpa. ", Chandler said as he took a sip out of his giant yellow coffee mug, with a slight smile on his face full of sarcasm.

Ross : "Oh shut up, he still has some time to get there. "

Joey : " See, I don't even have children… I mean is not like I want to but it could be nice. "

Rachel : " You can take care of Emma this weekend."

Joey : " I said… It could be nice, but is not ok...ok."

Phoebe : " So Joey what do you want. "

Joey : " Well when I was younger all I wanted was this incredible pair of socks that lighted up in the dark. ", Joey said with the biggest smile and shiny eyes, looking up as he almost started crying.

Monica : " Oh my God, I had those when I was a kid."

Phoebe : " Why you never got them Joey?."

Joey : " Well you all know I have seven sisters so… my mom never gave an actual gift, it was more like a… hug or maybe a… kiss.", Joey said with a tear rolling down his face.

Chandler : " Well man we are going to find them for you."

Ross : " Yes, no matter how expensive they are you are going to get them."

[ Pause in everyone's faces as they took a sip of coffee, trying to figure out where this socks could be, and how expensive they are. ]

Rachel : " Well I'm going to get some more coffee.", said Rachel as she stood up from the couch.

Monica : " Me too.", doing the same thing as Rachel did.

[ Monica and Rachel start talking outside of the group ]

Rachel : " See monica, I do not have that much money with me."

Monica : " Me either, I'm scare of what Ross just said."

[ Phoebe comes over ]

Phoebe : " Do you two have money I can borrow."

Monica & Rachel : " No.", they said with a high pitch and a worry sounded voice.

Phoebe : " But don't worry, I have an idea ", Phoebe said as she left the coffee shop with her guitar on hand.

[ Later on ]

Everyone stared at Phoebe as she came through the door, without her guitar and with a bag in her hand in Joey's apartment.

Ross : " Hey Phoebe, were have you been?. "

Phoebe : " I have been… there you know .", laughing at the same time.

Rachel : " What's so funny Phoebbs."

Phoebe : " Well I want Joey to close his eyes… and you all too.", she said with her eyes watering and a cracking voice.

Joey : " Ok, I'm ready and…( Opening her eyes )They are ready too."

Phoebe : " Ok open them, NOW. ", as she showed Joey's present.

Joey : " Phoebe you didn't have too.", but she insisted him to opened as soon as possible.

And there were, Joey's new socks.

Ross : " Oh my God Phoebe, those may have cost you a fortune.", as Ross was talking she started crying and said.

Phoebe : " I sold my old guitar, but Joey's happiness is more important.", Everyone started crying ,because they knew Phoebe have had a difficult life and her only satisfaction was to play her original songs.

Chandler : " Phoebe you are just amazing… I was not prepared for this.", as he started crying.

Joey : " I can not accept this Phoebe… I want to but I just can't, I'm sorry."

Phoebe : " Well you have to."

Phoebe left and agreed to meet them at the coffee shop the next day.

As Phoebe came through the door at the coffee shop, Joey stood up and told her to close her eyes.

Chandler : " Ok Phoebe are you ready?."

Phoebe : " Yes, Oh my God, yes I'm.", as she got really excited.

Rachel : " Open them, NOW."

They had found her guitar and gave it back to her.

Everyone started crying, and Phoebe could not believe she had made Joey happy, but they all had made her even happier.


End file.
